


Solace

by Jestana



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard case, Bruce and Jim take comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Had the idea for this and had to write it. The boys didn't even tell me which of them was which until the end. :-P This assumes that Gordon either found out that Bruce and Batman are the same person or was told as much. No beta.

**Solace**

Bracing his hands against the tiled wall, he let the almost-scalding water beat down on his bowed head. As it plastered his hair to his skull and washed away the last traces of the past forty-eight hours, he finally let the tears he'd been holding back come. They mingled with the water that streamed down his face and his shoulders shook with the force of his sobs. So lost in his pain and grief, he didn't hear the bathroom door open and close, nor did he hear the sounds of someone disrobing on the other side of the shower door. The only acknowledgement he gave when the other person slid the door open and joined him was the way he leaned back into his lover's body. Familiar arms slid around his waist, pulling him solidly back against the muscular warmth. Tears still streaming down his cheeks, he covered the strong, capable hands with his own, lacing their fingers together. Feather light kisses and warm breaths against his neck, soft words practically inaudible over the pounding water: "Shh, it's all right. I've got you. Just let go."

Gasping for breath as his sobs finally slowed, he tilted his head back to rest on his lover's strong shoulder, eyes still closed. Lips caressed his cheek in a butterfly-soft kiss. They stayed that way for uncounted minutes, just breathing together. This was why he loved this man: no pressure, no demands to talk before he was ready. Giving him the chance to fall apart, and then putting him back together afterwards. Turning, he caught his lover's lips in a ardent kiss, his fingers almost bruising as they gripped muscular arms, needing the reassurance of their love after what he'd-- _they'd_ \--just been through. Moaning, his lover responded with matched passion, gripping his waist just as tightly. He gave in to their passion, letting it overwhelm him until they were leaning against the tiled wall, catching their breath, as the rapidly-cooling water pounded over them. Once his breathing steadied, he kissed his lover again, sweet and tender. "Thank you."

"You've never needed to say it."

"I will anyway."

Sharing an amused chuckle, they turned off the water and climbed out of the shower. After drying each other off, they went into the bedroom and settled into bed in a tangle of naked limbs. The sun broke through the clouds as Jim Gordon and Bruce Wayne drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

  
**End**   



End file.
